DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR
by kairy33
Summary: TODO COMIENZA CON UNA NOCHE DE MARCHA, UN CHICO MISTERIOSO LIBRA A MIMI DE UN CERDO... DEJEN REVIEWS CAP.FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**CAP.1: EL CABALLERO DE OJOS AZULES**

**Oigo música retumbando en mi cabeza y mi visión es algo borrosa, miro mi copa vacía en la barra y algo aturdida por el alcohol, me giro hacia la pista. Está llena de gente bailando al ritmo de la música, las luces de colores vienen y van por todo el local.**

**Noto como alguien me acaricia en mi brazo, volteo para ver quien es. A pesar de mi mala visión, consigo distinguir a un chico moreno con cierto atractivo y con buena planta. Me mira de arriba a bajo y me sonríe, se acerca a mí para decirme algo.**

**-¿por qué no vamos tu y yo a dar una vuelta?**

**-Crecreo que no, estoy con unos amigos- me cuesta responderle.**

**- Es una lástima, por lo menos déjame invitarte a una copa.**

**-Está bienn.**

**Vuelvo a mirar hacia la pista, consigo distinguir entre la gente a Sora y Tai bailando juntos, a Matt y Ken apoyados en una columna hablando y a Kari, Yoley y Davis bailando animadamente.**

**El chico moreno se acerca a mí y me ofrece una copa, la acepto con una leve sonrisa y la pruebo. En pocos minutos empiezo a sentirme mareada, pierdo el equilibrio y termino en los brazos del chico moreno… me sujeta por la cintura y me acompaña fuera del local para que me de el aire. A unos pocos pasos, me apoya en un coche del aparcamiento, veo todo tan distorsionado que apenas consigo comprender donde y con quien estoy…**

**Me coge por la cintura y me besa, su cuerpo está pegado al mío **

**-No…-le digo intentando apartar la cara**

**-Vamos… lo pasaremos muy bien-insiste besándome por todo el cuello. Sus manos se movían por mi espalda, y empezaron a bajar hasta mi trasero, yo intento quitarle, pero no puedo, me pesan los brazos y cada vez veo todo mas confuso, solo se que me esta besando y tocándome.**

**Intento gritarle que pare, pero apenas me sale un hilo de voz, sus manos cada vez van más rápido y bajan hasta donde empieza mi vestido. Empieza a manosearme las piernas con una mano mientras que sube con la otra hasta mi pecho. ¡Quiero pararlo! Pero no se como.**

**Empiezo a perder la noción de lo que está pasando, noto como mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas y han empezado a recorrer mi cara mientras entre sollozos le ruego que pare.**

**De repente oigo una voz conocida- ¡suéltala cerdo!- grita arreándole un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo. Salto encima de el dándole una buena rista de golpes. Aquella voz me salvó, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos por distinguir un poco mejor las dos figuras enzarzadas en la pelea, solo conseguí marearme más de lo que ya estaba, bajé como pude hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Unos minutos después, el cerdo salía corriendo como una bala.**

**Mi salvador se acercó a mi y se agachó- ¿estás bien?-me preguntó.**

**-gr..grac…ias-balbuceé. Ya no era capaz casi ni de hablar. Conseguí distinguir unos ojos azules. Me cogió en brazos y cargó conmigo hasta meterme en un taxi. **

**No recuerdo nada del camino a casa, solo se que a la mañana siguiente me desperté en mi apartamento, metida en la cama sola.**

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. DEJEN REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP.2 BUSCANDO EN MIS RECUERDOS**

**Me desperté sobresaltada, respirando de forma ajetreada. Tenía la sensación de haber estado teniendo una pesadilla, me dolía la cabeza y estaba empapada en sudor. Mire al reloj, apenas eran las 12:30 de la mañana y el sol ya estaba fuera, intenté recordar algo de ayer. Recordaba dónde habíamos estado, el nombre del local, la música… me levante de la cama para ir a ducharme, pero al incorporarme y estirarme me di cuenta de una cosa… ¡estaba desnuda! Me quede mirándome perpleja, siempre dormía en ropa interior. A no ser que anoche, me trajera a algún chico a casa. Miré por toda mi habitación en busca de algo que me indicara si estuve con alguien en casa. Paseé mi mirada por la cama, las mesillas, y fue en mi tocador donde encontré una nota. Me acerqué y me senté en el puff para leerla.**

_**BUENOS DIAS PRINCESA, LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO QUEDARME CONTIGO, PERO TENÍA ALGO URGENTE QUE HACER., ESPERO QUE NO TE ENFADES CONMIGO**__**. **__**ANOCHE FUE**____**INOLVIDABLE, NUNCA PENSE QUE TE ENTREGARÍAS DE UNA FORMA TAN ESPECIAL, ESTUVISTE FANTÁSTICA. DESEO VOLVER A VERTE PRONTO Y SENTIRTE CERCA DE MÍ.**_

_**TE HE DEJADO EL DESAYUNO PREPARADO EN LA COCINA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.**_

_**XXX TU CABALLERO.**_

**Leí tres veces la nota… ¿mi caballero? La verdad es que no terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando, intenté hacer memoria, pero lo último que recordaba era a un chico que la invitó a una copa en la barra y vagamente unos ojos azules… Mimi tienes que dejar de beber tanto, luego no sabes ni a quien te traes a casa, me dije para mí.**

**Me metí en la ducha para intentar aclarar un poco mi cabeza, a ver si así lograba recordar algo más. Cuando salí, me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar, cual fue mi sorpresa al entrar y ver la mesita de la cocina, perfectamente preparada con velas, una rosa roja, y un plato que tenía una pinta increíble… "mi caballero" se había tomado la molestia de dejarme preparado un desayuno de lujo. Me senté encantada y leí otra nota que tenía delante del vaso de zumo.**

_**ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTES **_

**Al primer bocado, pude notar como la comida se deshacía en mi boca, ¡estaba delicioso!, mientras iba comiendo y saboreando el zumo exprimido, una idea irrumpió en mi cabeza…**

**¿y si no es el chico de la barra? Bueno, ayer también estaban los chicos, pudiera ser que… ¡no!, es ridículo, ¿Cómo me voy a traer uno de los chicos a casa? Aunque esos ojos…me resultaban familiar. **

**Miré el plato y entonces lo vi claro, ¡mi caballero era Matt! Todo parecía encajar. Ayer estuvo en el local, sus ojos son azules y el desayuno, a Matt le encanta cocinar y se le da de vicio.**

**Recogí mas contenta que nunca la mesa, estaba emocionada, había conseguido llevarme al rebelde mas guapo y escurridizo, ¡y lo había cazado! No cabía más emoción dentro de mí.**

**Salí corriendo hacia mi armario, necesitaba ir a verle y hablar con el, empecé a sacar ropa hasta que localicé mis vaqueros blancos ceñiditos, combinados con un suetercito finito de media manga y buen escote turquesa. Me calcé mis botas de piel marrones con mi bolso a juego y salí de casa con la intención de dirigirme a buscar a Matt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP.3 AMOR SECRETO**

**Tras unas cuantas paradas de metro y un par de calles corriendo, llegué hasta donde vivía Matt. Era un edificio no muy alto, algo viejo pero bastante cerca del centro. Desde hacía un par de años vivía en aquel piso de 70m, el solo. No era muy nuevo, pero lo había decorado con un toque moderno y juvenil. **

**Llamé al ascensor y esperé nerviosa a que sus puertas se abrieran, entré sonriente e impaciente por verle. Salí del ascensor y me pare delante de su puerta, mentiría si no admito que me imaginé como el abría la puerta y me tomaba en sus brazos para darme un beso y decirme un "te amo Mimí Tachikawa". Salí de mi romántica fantasía, suspiré profundamente y llamé al timbre.**

**Solo tardo unos segundos en abrirse la puerta, ahí estaba el sin camiseta, solo con unos vaqueros y descalzo.**

**-¡Mimi!**

**-Hola Matt-dije medio sonrojada.**

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí?, pasa por favor.**

**-Gracias-dije mientras entraba.**

**Nos sentamos en el sofá para hablar más cómodamente y por lo que pudiera pasar después… (O eso pensé yo).**

**-Dime Mimí, ¿Cómo que te has dejado caer por aquí?**

**- Pues…venía a hablar contigo sobre un asunto que tenemos pendiente.**

**-¿Un asunto pendiente?- Me pareció que se estaba haciendo el interesante conmigo, así que, le seguí el juego.**

**- Así es caballero de ojos azules –dije suavemente mientras me acercaba a el.**

**- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando- A la vez que yo me acercaba a el, este se iba echando hacia atrás intentando alejarse de mí.**

**- Vamos Matt ¿ahora te haces el tímido?-lo terminé de tumbar en el sofá y me puse encima de el.**

**-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?**

**-Pues…continuar lo que nos dejamos a medias anoche- y antes de que llegaran a siquiera rozarle con mis labios, me apartó y se puso en pie. **

**-¡Mimí no se que demonios crees que estás haciendo o que clase de película te estas montando!-Estaba realmente disgustado y yo no entendía por qué se ponía así.**

**- ¿Película yo?, ¿pero tu de que vas?-me estaba sacando de mis casillas- primero pasas la noche conmigo y ahora haces como si nada.**

**- Yo no he pasado la noche contigo.**

**Me quedé parada un segundo dudando, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. **

**-¿Entonces no has sido tu el que me ha dejado la nota y el desayuno esta mañana en mi casa?**

**- Me temo que no.**

**Me quedé decepcionada…me había hecho demasiadas ilusiones de algo que ni yo estaba segura al 100%. **

**- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- Matt se había calmado y me hablaba en un tono tranquilo.**

**- Ayer por lo visto no volví sola a casa. Esta mañana, me había dejado una nota y el desayuno con una rosa.**

**- ¿Y como has podido pensar que era yo?**

**- Lo único que recuerdo de ayer es que salí con vosotros y que mi acompañante desconocido tenía los ojos azules.- le miré algo avergonzada por la situación. **

**- Deberías hablar con Tai- dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas.**

**Cuando volteé para ver quien era me quedé de piedra.**

**- ¡Hikari! -Estaba apoyada en el marco del pasillo en camisón y con el pelo algo revuelto.**

**- Ayer desapareciste durante un buen rato, todos estuvimos buscándote.-Dijo acercándose hasta nosotros.**

**- La verdad, no recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó ayer.**

**-No me extraña.**

**- Por cierto… ¿se puede saber que haces tú aquí?**

**-¿Tu que crees?- Y con todo su morro le soltó una palmada en el culo a Matt. Me quedé boquiabierta.**

**- ¿Pero vosotros dos…?**

**- Desde hace unos meses-dijo Yamato cogiéndola y besándole la frente.**

**- Nunca imaginé que vosotros..**

**- Ni tu ni nadie- me interrumpió Kari.**

**- Osea que nadie lo sabe.**

**-Y así debe seguir por el momento, no tengo ganas de tener a mi hermano todo el día detrás nuestro.**

**- Es verdad-afirmé.**

**- Ves y habla con Tai, el fue uno de los que te encontró.-Agregó Matt.**

**- Así lo haré, gracias chicos. Que os vaya bien.**

**-¡Suerte!**

**Cogí mi bolso y salí de casa de Matt. Antes de ponerme en marcha, me quedé unos segundos pensando en lo que me habían dicho Matt y Kari "Tai fue uno de los que te encontraron" ¿A dónde me había metido? ¿y con quien?. No pude meditar mucho tiempo, las risas y sonoros jueguecitos de los dos tortolitos, se oían hasta en el rellano. ¡Menuda envidia! Me dirigí al ascensor y salí a la calle. Ya que Tai no vivía muy lejos y hacía un bonito día, decidí ir caminando y poder pensar tranquilamente en todo aquello.**

* * *

POR FIN! ESTE CAPÍTULO ME HA COSTADO UN POCO. NO PUDE RESISTIR LA TENTACION DEL YAKARI, JEJEJE. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO REVIEWS ! GRACIAS!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP.4 FLORES EN LA PUERTA**

**No sabía seguro si Tai estaría aun en casa, ya eran casi las 14:00, así que decidí llamarle primero al móvil.**

**-¿ Diga?-contesto el castaño tras unos tonos**

**-Tai, soy yo Mimí, ¿estás en tu casa?**

**- Hola, no, he salido a comer fuera con Sora..¿estás bien?**

**- Si, es que… quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió ayer.**

**-Mira, quedamos a las 17:00 en la heladería de la plaza que hay detrás de tu casa y hablamos tranquilamente.**

**-Ok, nos vemos allí esta tarde. Chao.**

**-Hasta luego.**

**La verdad es que me quedé un poco decepcionada, esperaba haber aclarado esto lo antes posible, entre los nervios de mi estómago provocados por mi situación y el hambre que tenía, no podía pensar con claridad. Así que, decidí volver a mi casa a comer. Anduve hasta la parada de metro y en escasos 8 minutos, ya estaba montada de vuelta a casa. Por suerte, a esa hora no había casi gente y pude ir sentada la media hora que me costó llegar.**

**Subí las escaleras de mi finca hasta el segundo piso, donde vivía y desde el rellano, pude ver que había algo en mi felpudo. Cuando llegué hasta mi puerta, vi que se trataba de un ramo de rosas rojas envuelta en un bonito tul verde y adornado con un lazo blanco. El aroma que desprendían era embriagador, entre los tallos, divisé un papel doblado.**

_**HOLA PRINCESA, HE VENIDO A BUSCARTE, PERO HAS SALIDO Y NO SE CUANDO VOLVERÁS, SE QUE TE ENCANTAN LAS FLORES, AUNQUE SON ELLAS LAS QUE TE ENVIDIAN A TI POR TU AROMA, TU SUAVE PIEL Y LO HERMOSA QUE ERES… AQUÍ TIENES UNA ROSA POR CADA HORA QUE PIENSO EN TI CADA DIA.**_

_**HAY 24 CUENTALAS MI DULCE PRINCESA**_

_**XXX TU CABALLERO.**_

**Me dejó sonrojada, con el corazón palpitando tan fuerte que parecía que se me iba a salir, cada vez estaba mas intrigada, quería saber quien era y quería saberlo ¡ya! **

**Puse el precioso ramo en un jarrón y con mi cabeza en las nubes, me preparé la comida (la chuscarré, todo hay que decirlo ¬¬!), y me la comí sentada en el sofá con una bandeja, mientras hacía que veía un programa de cotilleos. Conforme se iba acercando la hora, los nervios se me iban haciendo mas presentes en el estómago. A menos cinco, bajé y esperé sentada dentro de la heladería. Tai no tardó en aparecer junto con Sora.**

**-Ya estamos aquí-anunció el castaño al llegar donde me encontraba.**

**-Hola, vamos a pedir y así nos ahorramos interrupciones- alcé la mano para llamar la atención del camarero, que se acercó a tomarnos nota.**

**-Yo tomaré un café del tiempo-dijo Tai.**

**-Un cortado para mí-le siguió Sora.**

**- Yo otro cortado, pero del tiempo.**

**-¡Marchando!-dijo el joven dándose media vuelta.**

**-Bueno Mimí, tu dirás.**

**-Verás, necesito que me expliques… ¿qué paso ayer? Esta mañana al levantarme, no recordaba nada. Solo sé que he pasado la noche con alguien, pero no se con quien.**

**Tai y Sora se miraron… y luego me miraron ami.**

**-Aquí les traigo su pedido, que lo disfruten-nos interrumpió el camarero dejando los cafés en la mesa.**

**-Verás-comenzó Sora- ayer te pasaste un poco bebiendo, ibas bastante…"contenta".**

**-Eso ya lo he podido deducir yo esta mañana-la interrumpí.**

**-Estabas pidiéndote otro cubata en la barra, y había un chico que no dejaba de mirarte-prosiguió Sora-habló contigo, intentó besarte, pero le rechazaste, hablasteis un poco mas y te invitó a una copa que tú aceptaste.**

**-Me suena vagamente lo que me estas contando…-le dije.**

**-Lo que tú no te diste cuenta, es que en esa copa, te había metido algo-dijo Tai, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-En cuestión de un minuto, tu ya no estabas en la barra, ni el tampoco. Comenzamos todos a buscarte por separado por todo el local- continuó Sora. Yo no podía hablar, solo escuchar estupefacta lo que mis amigos me estaban explicando.**

**-Por suerte, te encontramos en el aparcamiento y TK ya lo tenía tirado en el suelo inflando al muy cerdo a puñetazos.**

**-Así es, TK te salvó de ese mal nacido. Te acompañaron hasta casa Ken y TK en el coche de Yolei. Por suerte, nos dimos cuenta y te encontramos a tiempo.**

**-Eso es horrible…-Articulé case en un susurro.**

**-Y lo peor de todo es que al día siguiente, no recordarías nada, hubiera podido hacerte lo que quisiese-Tai me miraba de forma severa, como lo hacía mi padre cuando pretendía darme una lección.**

**-Te llevaron hasta tu casa y Yolei te desvistió y te acostó en tu cama y luego regresaron al local con nosotros.**

**-Pero entonces ¿con quién diablos he pasado yo la noche?- Esto parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza, primero intentan abusar de mi y no se ni con quien he terminado acostándome.**

**-En eso creo que ya no te podemos ayudar amiga-Sora me cogió las manos-tendrás que descubrirlo tú. Mira a los de tu alrededor, tal vez estés mirando al lado equivocado- y finalizó con un pícara sonrisa.**

**Ambos terminaron el café y se levantaron de la mesa para pagar e irse. Y allí me quedé sentada, moviendo lo que me quedaba de hielo en la copa, intentando encontrar sentido a lo que me estaba pasando. **

**-¿Qué diantres quiso decir Sora con eso?-me dije en mi cabeza.**

**De repente me taparon los ojos con unas manos, enseguida al tocarlas con las mías, supe que se trataban de las de un hombre.**

**-Hola mi princesa- me susurró al oído. Mi corazón me ensordecía de lo fuerte que latía, su olor…era familiar…lo conocía desde hace tiempo pero, ¿de qué?**

* * *

**BUENO AL FINAL SALIO, ME COSTO AL PRINCIPIO, PERO LO QUE OS GUSTE.^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP.5 AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**-Hola mi princesa…-dijo susurrándome al oído.**

**-¿Quién eres?-le pregunté yo.**

**-Vamos a hacer una cosa-seguía hablándome en susurros para que no reconociera su voz- responderé a todas las preguntas que quieras si accedes a cenar conmigo esta noche, ¿Qué me dices?**

**He de reconocer que en circunstancias normales le hubiera mandado a tomar viento fresco, pero algo dentro de mí me impulsaba a seguir su juego.**

**-Esta bien "señor caballero", a las 21.30 en mi casa, prepararé algo para cenar.**

**-Solo una cosa mas…voy a vendarte los ojos con un pañuelo, y hasta dentro de 1 minuto, no podrás quitarte la venda. Así evitare que puedas descubrir quien soy hasta esta noche.**

**-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-la verdad es que la idea me parecía algo absurda.**

**- Es para darle algo de magia, si no, sería muy aburrido ¿no te parece?**

**-Está bien…tu ganas-dije mientras quitaba mis manos de las suyas y mantenía los ojos cerrados.**

**Enseguida note el tacto frío del pañuelo en mis ojos, era muy suave, pude percibir como lo anudaba unas tres veces fuertemente para que no se soltara.**

**-Ya puedes empezar a contar-me dijo y acto seguido pude escuchar como se alejaba.**

**He de reconocer que a los 30 segundos me estaba quitando la venda y corriendo hacia la puerta a ver si, aunque fuera a lo lejos, podía distinguir a alguien conocido. Pero no tuve suerte. Volví a la mesa a coger mi bolso y las gafas de sol, pagué mi café y me fui a casa.**

**Mi cabeza no hacía mas que darle vueltas al asunto, y por mas que exprimía mi cerebro, no conseguía atisbar ni una sola pista de quien era el.**

**Sobre las 21.00 ya estaba duchada, peinada y arreglada, dando vueltas en mi salón como una tonta, hecha un matojo de nervios. No hacía más que mirarme el reloj de la muñeca cada 5 minutos.**

**A tan solo 10 minutos de la hora acordada, me miré detenidamente en el espejo que tenía en la entrada, me había hecho un recogido dejándome suelto el flequillo hacia un lado. Llevaba un vestido verde pistacho, por encima de la rodilla en palabra de honor y abotonado por delante. Por último, me puse las sandalias a juego con un poco de tacón y me maquillé con un poco de rimel y pintalabios.**

**Casi me hago un estropicio con la sombra de ojos, del susto que me dio el timbre al sonar…**

**Nerviosa, me volví a estirar la ropa, suspiré profundo y abrí la puerta.**

**Os juro que me quedé de piedra cuando le vi, a el precisamente parado en mi puerta.**

**¿Tu?-le solté a destajo.**

**Buenas noches, estás muy guapa Mimi-me saludó cortésmente y algo sonrojado.**

**Pero Ken… ¿Qué pasa con Yolei?**

**Sí… de eso venía a hablarte**

**Yo cada vez estaba mas alucinada ¿le había puesto los cuernos a Yolei conmigo? Esto no podía ser cierto, pero era la hora y el estaba aquí… en mi puerta…**

**-Verás ayer cuando te trajimos a casa…-¡Mi corazón estaba ya al borde del colapso!- al acostarte…**

**-¿Si?-Dije lo mas tranquila que pude aunque en verdad solo tenía ganas de estrangularle para que lo soltara de una vez.**

**-La despistada de Yolei se dejó el móvil **

**Supongo que mi cara al escuchar esto os la podréis imaginar ¬¬ solo diré que por un lado me sentí muuuuyyyyyy aliviada, así que me reí falsamente para disimular…**

**-jajaja esta Yolei, menuda cabeza jajajajaja. Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo- me dirigí hacia mi cuarto a por el dichoso teléfono, culpable de tan bochornosa situación.**

**Miré por encima de las mesillas y el tocador y no vi ni rastro del aparato, me agache por si se hubiera caído bajo de la cama y efectivamente, ahí estaba tirado en el suelo. Debí tirarlo anoche sin darme cuenta pensé, lo cogí y volví a la entrada para dárselo a Ken.**

**-Aquí lo tienes-dije devolviéndoselo.**

**-Gracias, bueno me marcho, siento haberte molestado.**

**-No es nada, dale recuerdos a Yolei-me despedí.**

**-Lo haré.**

**Me giré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Menos mal que no era, si llega a ser el me muero, no me podría perdonar hacerle una cosa así a una amiga.**

**Entré en la cocina para descorchar una botella de vino y dejarla respirar, la descorche y acto seguido se fue la luz.**

**-Maldita sea, dichosos fusibles-exclamé en voz alta mientras dejaba a tientas la botella en el banco de la cocina. Busqué palpando los cajones de la armariada, ya que no era la primera vez que esto me pasaba, había optado por dejarme un cirio y cerillas en distintas zonas de la casa. Cuando los encontré, note como alguien me cogía desde atrás por la cintura y se pegaba a mí.**

**-¡Suéltame!-grité instintivamente mientras intentaba separarme**

**-Tranquila princesa, soy yo-dijo en voz baja y aflojando un poco los brazos.**

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Casi me matas del susto!- le replique, aunque la verdad me alegraba que fuera el.**

**- Yo nunca dejaría que te pasara nada malo- acarició la mejilla y a pesar de que estábamos a oscuras, me giro despacio para tenerme cara a cara.**

**- ¿Vas a decirme ahora quien eres?**

**- Eso tendrás que adivinarlo**

**Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, su mano volvió a acariciarme la mejilla y la deslizó hasta mi nuca para besarme. Se separó un segundo de mis labios y volvió a besarme con mas pasión, su lengua acariciaba la mía haciéndome sentir viva. Rodeé su nuca con mis manos y comencé a acariciarle el pelo, agarrándoselo con más fuerza a medida que nuestros besos y nuestra respiración se iban acelerando. Su mano empezó a desplazarse por mi espalda, comenzamos a andar sin separar nuestros labios, hasta que topé con el banco. Sus manos cada vez recorrían mas mi piel y yo comencé a paseara la mías por debajo de su suéter, me tomó por la cintura y de un solo gesto me subió encima del banco, separé las piernas para acercarle más a mí, el comenzó a besarme por el cuello mientras sus manos iban desabrochando los botones de mi ropa, acarició mis senos ya despojados de sus ataduras y los lamió con deseo, para subir y volver a mi boca, acarició mis muslos hasta llegar hasta donde apresada, se escondía mi ropa interior, el la liberó de su prisión. Se quitó la parte de arriba y acarició mi secreto más prohibido, haciéndome gemir por el placer que me provocaban sus delicados dedos, mi mano buscó nerviosa el broche de su pantalón, lo deseaba y quería que me diera más. Entendió perfectamente mis intenciones, me ayudó a desabrocharlo.**

**-¿Qué…ocurre?-le pregunté entre jadeos al notar que se detenía**

**-Créeme, deseo hacer esto tanto como tu, pero…no creo que sea justo que no sepas con quien te estás acostando…**

**Sin mediar palabra alcancé el mechero que utilizo para encender los fogones, lo puse delante de el y lo encendí.**

**-¡Eras tú!-dije mirándole a los ojos **

**-Supongo que debí decírtelo antes de…empezar esto-apartó la mirada algo avergonzado.**

**Intentó apartarse, pero no se lo permití, de hecho, apagué el mechero y lo atraje hasta mí con mis piernas, le cogí la cara con las manos.**

**-Lo que has hiciste por mí ayer y lo que me estas haciendo sentir, no se puede comparar a lo que he sentido con nadie ¿me oyes TK? Con nadie- le bese con deseo y le susurré al oído- Me alegra que seas tú…**

**Volví a besarle, cogí sus manos y las guié hasta mi piel desnuda, deseosa de volver a sentir esas manos recorrerla. Pronto nuestras bocas estaban juntas de nuevo, mientras al son de rítmicos movimientos, íbamos sintiendo un placer inigualable. **

**A la mañana siguiente, tras una larga y placentera noche, me desperté con TK ya despierto acomodado entre mis brazos.**

**-Buenas días princesa- dijo besándome**

**-Bueno días mi caballero- le respondí revolviendo su rubio cabello-bueno, ahora me imagino que ya puedo preguntarte lo que quiera ¿no?**

**-Claro que sí, ¿Qué quieres saber?**

**-¿Qué pasó aquella noche cuando me trajisteis a casa?**

**- Te trajimos Ken, Yolei y yo, te subimos a casa y Yolei, a pesar de conforme ibas, te metió en la cama. **

**-Hasta ahí bien, ¿y luego?**

**-Nosotros volvimos al local con los demás. Tu bolso se había quedado en el guardarropa junto con el de Sora…y como Yolei, como pudiste ver ayer, se dejó el teléfono en tu casa, vine a traerte el bolso y a recoger el móvil.**

**-¿Y como pudiste entrar?-pregunté intrigada.**

**-Sora me dijo lo de la llave en el macetero de la entrada-me dedicó una sonrisa picarona- y cuando entré a buscar el móvil, no me dejaste salir…**

**- Por algo seria-dije abrazándole.**

**-Por la mañana salí para ir a cambiarme de ropa a casa y me dí cuenta de que el teléfono seguía en tu casa. Así que como que cuando conseguí encontrarte en la heladería, llamé a Ken para que me echara un cable.**

**-Espera, espera… ¿Ken estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado?**

**-Si, y Yolei también. Solo tenía que llamar a tu casa a la hora que había quedado contigo y pedirte el teléfono.**

**-Para que fuera a buscarlo…-empezaba a terminar de encajar las piezas del puzzle.**

**- Y mientras lo buscabas en tu cuarto, me daría via libre para entrar en tu casa.**

**-¿Y tu donde estabas?**

**-Escondido en el descansillo.**

**-Eres malo Takeru… -me refugié en sus brazos y acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho.**

**-Por ti princesa, soy lo que sea.**

**FIN**


End file.
